magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Rabbit
Character Outline Rabbit (ラビットrabitto) is one of the mascots of the amusement park that was created by Pirza. Personality Rabbit will do anything to make Pirza's dream come true even going as far as to kill thousands of people. He also likes to pose and make people laugh but will kill anyone if they make fun of it. Appearance Rabbit has short black hair and He wears a black button shirt with light colored buttons with shorts and suspenders and has rabbit like shoes. He also wears earphones with rabbit ears. While using his magic he wears a black trench coat with a fur collarand a cresent moon tattoo appear over his left eye. Chronology Dark 7 Series Arc Rabbit first appeared when Raven defeat Strange Rabbit Junior, saying that was a pathetic mascot. He continues to says that they will have a fun time with their attractions. When Shion and the others complete the ghost castle, he doesn't says anything when they notice that are different from the others. Rabbit then meets Shion on the Jet Hell Coaster saying the his friends are facing the other mascots. He then attacks Shion with a large sphere of gravity. When Shion dodges, he draws Shion to him with gravity. He then punches Shion but Shion blocks it. Rabbit then poses and tries to make Shion laugh but it annoys him. Shion then attacks Rabbit with Broom Star but Rabbit sends the attack back and sends Shion flying. As he walks to Shion, he says that the ride is him masters dream and that he won't let it con to an end. He then notices that Shion is flying towards him. Rabbit then tells Shion that what he is doing for Emma is nothing and the her smile is crap. He then starts to attaks Shion again. Shion then catches him with a strong adhesive and punchs him. After Shion yells at him, he calls Emma's smile crap again. He then tells hm how great Pirza is for creating them and giving them their mission. He continues to say that the amusement park is a killing show for Pizal's entertainment and that his smile is their greatest pressure. He then attacks Shion and tells him that they won't let Pizal's dream die. Shion then summon his first broom, and notices that Shion power is greater then Pizal's. Rabbit is then defeated by Shion's attack which also causes the fabric in space to rip. Magic & Ability Rabbit is a golem that was created by the magician Pirza. He can use sorc Full Moon of Destruction.png|Full Moon of Destruction Full Moon Fist.png|Full Moon Fist Double Cresent Moon.png|Double Cresent Moon Style erer-level magic. Magic of the Black Moon: The user is able to manipulate gravity. When using this magic a black crescent moon appears on Rabbit's face around his left eye. *'Full Moon of Darkness:' Rabbit attack with a large sphere of gravity. *'Full moon Fist:' Rabbit draw his target in then punch them when their close enough. *'Double Cresent Moon Style:' Rabbit create two crecent shaped blades to attack his opponent with. Category:Characters